This invention relates generally to equipment and tools used in subterranean wellbores for hydrocarbon recovery. Specifically, this invention relates to sand screens used in the downhole environment.
Conventional sand screens used in the downhole environment are typically made up of two main elements: a perforated base pipe and a wire wrap screen that fits over the outer diameter of the base pipe. Thus, the effective outer diameter of these conventional sand screens is the outer diameter of the wire wrap screen. Because of the inclusion of the wire wrap screen, conventional sand screens often require the selection of a smaller diameter completion than desirable in order to accommodate the sand screen and leave adequate annular space between the wellbore wall and the screen, such as, for instance, gravel pack placement. The prior art would benefit from a sand screen that does not compromise the diameter of the completion in order to leave adequate annular space between the wellbore wall and the screen, such as, for instance, gravel pack placement.
This invention is a sand screen comprising a base pipe with openings cut directly thereon. The size, shape, and configuration of the openings may be varied depending on the filtration, inflow, and strength characteristics desired by the operator. The openings may be cut directly on the base pipe by use of water jet, laser, or saw cutting techniques.